Dance with me
by moviestar29
Summary: Kohona has a new competion. It's not a normal ninja competion. What happens when they are paired up?
1. Character Info

Info: Konohagakure was invited to do this new show and the Hokage, Tsunade, was all for it and all ninjas had to compete in this and it is now down to the top 10 partners.

**Name:** Sora Utani

**Age:** 13

**Height:** 4' 11"

**Weight:** 87 lbs

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Eye color:** Blue

**Personality:** go with the flow attitude, unless she's worried about something. She's usually easy going but if something worries her she'll be up all night until she knows it will be ok.

**Name:** Kory Akamani

**age:** 14

**Height :** 5' 4"

**Weight:** 102 lbs

**Hair:** Brown

**Eye color:** Dark Brown

**Personality:** Needs to have everything his way. He loves to cuddle and he would flirt with every girl in the world even if he had a girlfriend at the time. He would do anything just to be by girls.

**Name:** Kimi Midori

**Gender:** F

**Age:** 17

**Weight:** 125 lb

**Height:** 5' 6"

**Personality:**  
Kimi is a quite shy person but no one ever notices because she is always bubbly with her friends and friendly to new people. If you get on her bad side or annoy her, beware, she will take you down.

**Appearance:**Kimi has beautiful Blue hair with her aquamarine eyes to match but in the right light it makes them look silver or green. She has fair skin, not too pale or not too tan. Kimi wears what she feels comfortable in or what mood shes in.

(Kimi is an OC that I might use in future stories, but I wuld have a better desciption of her later on)

**Name:** Kitsuninea

**Gender:** F

**Age:** 16

**Weight:** 125 lb

**Height: **5' 3 1/2"

**Personality:**  
Kitsuninea is very shy, but there are times where she isn't. She is very sweet and caring when you get to know her. To win Kitsuninea's trust takes a lot, and those who have, have got a super loyal and supportive friend. Kitsuninea is also very wise and gives good advice. She is the kind of person who always has a shoulder to cry on. She has a big and caring heart. Kitsuninea is determined, compassionate, and hardworking.

**Appearance:**  
Kitsuninea has long dark brown hair with Red flower clips or real red flowers. She has emerald green eye that peer into your soul. Kitsuninea has pale skin with and never skin tone. She often wears all black outfits.

~*~ Dance with me~*~


	2. Chapter 1

~*~Chapter 1~*~

"Welcome back everyone! I am your hostess, Kurenai," Said Kurenai," and now I would be please to show you our top 10 finalist! On tonight's show the couples will be dance an arrangement of dances. Please give an around of applause for our next couple, Sora and Kory doing a wonderful Hip-hop routine!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You entered the stage and got into your staring position. Adrenalin rushed into you as the music started. This was kind of what it looked like but Kory missed steps in it (hopefully it will show up right): .com/watch?v=1zbTFkevFzU .You hit the last move that they told you in practice and walked to the judges while the audience applauded. Kory came behind you and had one of his arms around you while you guys waited nervously for the results.

"Kakashi, what did you think of it?", Kurenai said.

" Well Sora, you were absolute wonderful, in time and on step and you looked like you were actually having fun out there."Kakashi paused then started again," Kory you were not as good as you should have been. Your timing was off and you could have at least smiled once while you were doing the dance. Also you let your partner outshine you. That all I have to say"

"Hokage what do you think?"

"Well, I would have to agree with Kakashi.... Sora your partner let you down"

Kory flinched at that response.

"Iruka, what did you think of their performance?"

"Kory, you shouldn't let your partner out shine you like that. Sora you must have put you heart and soul into that routine and you showed it in your dancing, great job Sora!"

"Well thats it for this couple, if you want to vote for them the number is "06". Voting starts at the end of the show. Now lets take a break then we will watch the next couple Sakura and Sasuke!"


	3. Chapter 2

~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~

You were backstage with Kory watching Sakura and Sasuke on the T.V. screen in the waiting/ relaxing room. They started their routine and soon after Sakura fell. Kory came by you on the couch and pulled you into his arms. You were too tired to pull away so you sat there. The next time you looked at the T.V. there was a counter of how many times Sakura had fallen. It was up to 4 by the time they were done.

"Wow, I think they did worse then us." Kory pointed out.

"Yea", you said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Kory asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah there is, now tell me!" Kory yelled at you.

You pushed him away and sat up and walked towards the other couch in the room. Then Kory grabbed your arms and asked again.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow." You answered him.

Just then Sakura and Sasuke walked in the room looking a Kory. Sakura looked at him in shock on what he is doing. He let go of your arms when he finally noticed they walked in. Sakura made you sit down by her on the couch you were about to get to.

She asked you," Sora, how did you guys do?"

"OK, I guess." You paused, "How about you?"

"I don't know…. I messed it up, I fell 3 times"

"Four times actually." Kory stated rudely.

"Ouch that must have hurt, you okay?" you said to her concerned and didn't even look at Kory when he said that.

"Yeah I'm okay, I hope I don't get voted off."

" I hope you don't either." You said to her to help her feel better. After a while the room got stuffy. "I'm going to get some air." You said as you left the room. You walk threw the room and the hallway to the lobby, but when you hit the lobby you went into a sprint into getting outside. You sat on the bench and looked up to the sky and went to la la land. Kory interrupted you in your moment of silence. He came outside and sat next to you.

"We will be fine. You don't have to worry." Kory said with great confidence.

" No, we wont be fine! What happens if you or me gets kicked off? What will happen then?" you asked him.

"Well Sora, I guess we have to get used to a different dance partner, but if not then we are ok then. You don't have to worry about it."

" Fine. I'm going to my hotel now, and no, you can not come," you told him, " I am going to need my rest if i am going to dance my heart out tomorrow."

With that you left him sitting there by himself.


	4. Chapter 3

~*~ Chapter 3~*~

You were up next. You were really freaking out. Kory was out on stage now dancing but you were not paying any attention to it. You were more worried about yourself screwing up or even worse, falling off the stage.

"It's going to be ok. You are going to do fine. You always do at this type of thing," said a calm, smooth voice behind you.

You turned around and there was Sasuke behind you. You blushed and said thanks and turned back around so no one could see you blushing.

_**He has to dance for his life too so of course he would have been there.**_

Someone yelled something at you that tore you out of your thoughts. It was Naruto.

"Sora! Good luck out there! Your gunna do awesome I can feel it! Believe it!" Naruto yelled at you.

" Umm… thanks Naruto."

Then he went to the waiting room all happy skippy and attacked the snack table that had everything on it. (It is one huge table btw.) Of course he attacked the ramen section of the table.

You then noticed that Kory was heading for your direction. He was done with his dance and now was going to sit back and watch the rest of the dancers fight for their life to stay on the show, but when he passed you he said good luck and walked away.

"Our next contestant, who will be fighting for her life will be Sora!"

After the announcer announced that you got on the stage. Everyone was clapping and whistling. You got into position. Before you knew it the music started.

FF

You got off the stage breathing hard. You stood near the monitor waiting for the results. The next person up didn't go on stage yet. Then you noticed it went to a commercial. After a while you got tired of standing and decided to sit down on the couch behind you.

"Hey! Get OFF! I'm up, its my turn!" cried a voice.

You looked around and saw nothing.

"Get off of me NOW!" the mysterious voice said sternly.

You looked around again and still no one was there but then you noticed something. There was another pair of legs under you.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" you said as you jumped up.

"Yeah, sure." And with that he left.

_**Who was that? I didn't even manage to see his face. Who is he? **_

Your thoughts were disrupted by a hand waving in front of your face.

"Sora, you ok?" Naruto kept repeating.

"I think so... did you see who that person was that went by here about a minute ago?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"Never mind. Why did you ask if I was ok?"

"Well you were just spacing out there and I was just worried."

"I'm ok. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Ok. Soon they are going to announce who is going to have to leave and who is safe."

"Ok."

"I'll see ya later then." And with that Naruto left.

You sat back on the couch and waited until they told you to line up on stage so that they can announce the results.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:

This story is being copied from my Quizilla account. I have been getting good feedback from it and I was told to put it on here since there are a lot more people reading stories on here. I hope you guys like it. :3 and If there are any weird things on it, it might be from what I wrote when I uploaded it onto quizilla. Hopefully I will catch them all and delete them so you don't have to look at the/ read them. Btw I do like reviews so please review. Today hopefully I will upload all of the chapters I have so far. This means all of them except the last chapter. I'm know what things I want in the last chapter but I don't know if it gives it a good ending. Well I'll have to see. Btw this is my first Story so cut me some slack. Thanks!

~*~ moviestar29 ~*~


	6. Chapter 4

~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~

You and all the other that were in the bottomwere in a line on stage. Kory was over by the tthree boys, in between Naruto and Sasuke. You were next to Tenten andSakura.  
_**'I wish Kurenai**_ _**would start this all ready'  
**_"Welcome again and now it is time to figure out who is staying and who are leaving tonight" Kurenai said.  
_**'Oh great'**_ you then rolled your eyes after you thought that.  
"Tenten....(dramatic pause) you were dancing with naruto the samba. The judges didn't exactly 'love' it but they said it was that bad. Are you leaving tonight... You are safe! Please join the others backstage."  
"Sora..."  
_**'Oh God'**_  
"...You and Kory had to do a hp hop routine. The judges said that you shined while kory failed. Did you shine to the audience and the viewers at home enough that they would vote for you?......Lets go to a comercial break!"  
_**'Ima gunna ring her neck!'  
**_"And we are back! Sora are you safe or not?....You are safe join Tenten and the others please. That means Sakura that you were not saved and that you will be going home tonight."  
You basically ran when she told you were safe. You went into the back and watched to see who of the boys is going to get kicked off.  
FF  
Naruto was safe and now it on a break. Kory was all looking cool and girls are shouting his name and crying over him. He was just loving it and lew them a kiss.  
_**'Wow i never knew how self-centeredhe was.'  
**_FF  
Now the were seeing if Sasuke was safe or not. If he was safe then that meansKory wasnt going to be hyour partner but if he is kicked off hen Kory will still be your partner and you were gunna kick some sence in that boy to pick up the pace and stop being stuck on himself.  
"Sasuke are you safe.....Yes you are! i'm sorryKory, this means you are going home tonight."  
Everybody ran out to the stage and gave Sakura and Kory a hug goodbye.  
"We hope to see you next time! Next episode everyone will have a different pair! See you then. Bye!"  
the on air box went out and everyone in the audience was and Sakura had to go straight to there hotels and get there stuff outso they were not there anymore.  
"Okay everyone the list of your new partners is posted on the board in the waiting room please find your partnter and meet back here A.S.A.P. to pick your type of dance for next week show!" Kureni yelled.  
You ran into the room and loked at the list.

Parnters as follows:  
Tenten & Neji  
Nartuo & Hinata  
Temari & Shikamaru  
Sora & Sasuke  
Kiba & Kimi  
Shino &Ino  
Lee & Kitsuninea

_**'So I'm partnered up with HIM. I'm going to get attacked by so many fan girls now. Thanks Kureni !'**_  
You looked around the room and Sasuke was no where to be found.  
"Sora! I so wished to be your partner. You are such a good dancer, we would probably win. Beleive it!" naruto yelled.  
"Naruto! You dope! shes not just a good dancer she an awesome one and if she was your patner you would definatly win not probably." Sasuke said in 'a matter a fact' way as he walked up to you.  
When he said you were a awesome dancer you didn't help but blush and look at him.  
_**'Stop it Sora! Hes just saying that to get on your good side. Now snap out of it!'**_  
"Come on Sasuke, we have to pick our dance style."  
"Hnn"  
and with that he followed you to the meeting spot.  
Kureni called your and Sasukes name to pick a style.  
"We got waltz?!?!" you said in confusion yet excited.  
You never had to do a waltz before but you were willing to try to do it and plus then you probably have danced all the ballroom dances now. how hard can this 'waltz be?  
to be continued~~~~ :) (I just had to put it there.)


	7. Chapter 5

~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~

You woke up in excitement. Today was your first rehearsal. You went down to the hotel's breakfast buffet, and got what you wanted to eat. You looked for a spot to sit. There was only one. It was next to Sasuke. You headed for it and sat down.

"Good morning, partner" you said.

"Morning Sora", Sasuke said as he reached for his piece of toast.

"Ready for rehearsal?"

"Not really"

You frowned. You knew he didn't want to talk so you just started on your breakfast. It was an hour to the time for rehearsal so you went upstairs to your room which you never knew was across from Sasuke's to get ready.

You came out of your room with a halter sundress that cut of a little above your knee. The color of it was sky blue with and band with a black flower design on it. You also wore the matching heels. You had your hair loosely curled and a blue lily clip that clipped some of your hair back out of you face.

You walked down to where you were supposed to wait for the vans to pick all the dancers up.

"Whoa!"

That's what all the guys said when you came down. You smiled and stood next to Sasuke.

"You lo- lo- look, um…. Ni- Nice" Sasuke said stuttering.

"Um? Thank you?" You said questioning.

'_**Did Sasuke just compliment me?'**_

The vans came and you took a seat. All the while you wonder if he is becoming nicer.

You got to the studio and you walked in your room and found that your instructors were Asuma and Shizune.

"Hey guys ready to learn some waltz?" they both asked.

"Sure" you both said.

"Ok we are going to show you the routine ourselves and then we will teach it to you."

Asuma ran over to the boom box and hit the play button then he got in to place and then the music started to play. The music was so beautiful and filled the room. There dancing was awesome and was fun to watch. When they were done both of you clapped.

"Ok, now that you have seen it, now we will teach you. Lets first work on the dancing portion before the lifts. Come here Sora and Sasuke come here and grab her waist there."

His body was so close and his arm around your waist wasn't helping either. It was making you have to get closer.

"Now do a few simple turn."

You turned and turned and turned. It felt like you were on a merry-go-round.

"Sasuke you have to keep your arms up and back like this. Shizune could you get the hula-hoop."

'_**a hula-hoop?'**_

Asuma put it around you guys. It felt weird and awkward. It brought you two even closer. You didn't even like this boy and now he has to be smashed against your body.

"There now do the turns again"

You both did them perfectly and they taught you the next steps. You did then until they were perfect.

"You guys can have a break for lunch and come straight back." Asuma said and let you to go.

FF

You both got back and ready to do the lifts.

"Now Sasuke whatever you do don't drop me" you told him with a serious face.

"Ok"

He lifts you up, holds you up of a second then he playfully drops you on your butt. Then he starts to laugh at you.

"Hey!" you yelled at him them playfully hits him in the shoulder.

"OK, let's try this again and this time, don't drop her."

Sasuke picked you up again. This time it was the lift in the beginning of the song where he has you on his back. You felt like you were flying on his back. After a few tries he mastered it quite well. Then you went to the next one and as quickly as he did the first he mastered it.

The last lift he has to spin you in the air and set you gently on the ground then pull you through his les and then pull you up to sand.

He lifted you easily by your arms. He then started to spin you around and then set you on the ground in one swift motion and through his legs and before you knew it you were standing again.

"That was perfect!" Asuma cried, "Absolutely perfect!"

"Lets put it to the music" Shizune said and pushed the button and then the music started.

You both did the dance and it was time to go back to the hotel. You were grateful that you can relax now.

"Hey Sora, you want to relax by the pool with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure"

You went into your room and changed into your bathing suit. You put on a red bikini that had a skull on the left side of the top.

You guys both walked down to the pool area. There was many who had the same idea Sasuke did, but you both found chairs to sit in that had a little table in between.

"You want me to get you something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure"

Then he was gone.

'_**What? Is this really the Sasuke Naruto complains about? He is being so nice to me and he's really cute the way- hold on girl did I just think he was cute? Oh god here he comes'**_

He gave you a soda and then sat in his chair with his eyes closed, relaxing the day away. You opened the can and took a sip. That's exactly what you needed after that practice.

"Thanks"

"No problem, you looked thirsty."

Then there was nothing said. You closed your eyes and sighed. This was so nice relaxing, until a very loud noise came from the door.

"SORA!!!!!"

You looked up to see who the heck said your name. It was Naruto.

"Sora! Oh my god that rehearsal was soooooo hard and long! Believe it!"

"Naruto! I'm trying to relax here"

"Oh sorry" ,Naruto said then he noticed Sasuke was sitting next to you, "Why is Sasuke sitting next to you? Are you guys like going out?!?!? I'm going to hurt you Sasuke! I wanted Sora to be my girlfriend!" after that he pouted.

You blush when he said that you were his girlfriend.

'_**Me? Sasuke? Nah…. Maybe? Yeah? Stop thinking about it.'**_

You were about to beat your brain to stop think about it until Sasuke spoke up.

"What if she is? and if shes not, Why would she go out with you anyways? Who would? You would annoy them to death."

" Hey! Sasuke that was mean. Say you are sorry now!"

"No, I'm not saying 'sorry' to that dope."

"Say it or I will dump this soda on you and go to my room."

"Fine. I'm sorry dope."

"What was that? His name isn't dope. It's Naruto"

"Ugh! I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuke said over pronouncing every part of Naruto's name.

"Good boy!" you said and kissed him on the cheek which caused you both to blush.

"Sasuke has a girlfriend! Sasuke has a girlfriend!" Naruto stated to run around saying that.

"Naruto!"

"Oh no you don't!" you said.

Then Naruto while saying it shook his butt in Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked at you and you sighed.

'_**Well, he pushed his luck. Bye Naruto!'**_

"Go ahead"

With that Sasuke attacked him and he beat him to a pulp. It was a funny site to see but you were getting tired so after Sasuke was done he walked you up to your room. Then once inside you fell on your bed and instantly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 6

~*~ Chapter 6~*~

You woke up Tired. Today was the all important day; it's the day to show off our waltz. You slammed the alarm clock and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When you got out you did your daily skin care routine and the you put on some make-up. You put on some comfortable clothes (knowing that when u get to the theatre you'll have to change into your dance outfit) and went down stairs for breakfast.

Everyone was leaving so you quick got and apple but it in your bag and got on he bus. You sat in between Naruto and Sasuke otherwise you kno that they would fight.

"Sora, you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, I'm just tired...*yawns*" You drifted off.

"Sora..." Sasuke said as he patted his shoulder.

You nodded and set you head on his shoulder and you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

FF

You felt someone carrying you and they set you down on something soft. You opened your eyes to revel it was Sasuke. He left you there for a minute and came back with tonight's outfit. You quickly closed your eyes so he thinks you were asleep. After a while you sensed him close to you again. He softly touched your face.

"Sora... It's time to wake up."

You opened your eyes and smiled. You both got up and went to your dressing rooms and got ready for the show.

FF

You went to the waiting room. The show was about to start. You had a white dress on and your hair slightly curl/flipped. You sat on the couch waiting for your partner to arrive.

Before Sasuke came out they stated the order of the pairs. You were 2nd.

Sasuke came out. He was wearing white pants and an open white button down shirt.

He came next to you. At this time you were standing ready to go on stage. You filled him in how you were next. Naruto and Hinata were on the stage now and was doing there Jazz routine.

"You ready Sora?"

"No"

"Well we are up next so you have to be."

You nodded to him and then a second later Naruto and Hinata came in. They were both smiling so they must have done well.

You both got on stage and Kurenai announced you were next. Then the next thing you know the music started.

This is what it looked like ( It is Top 20 - Rhys & Jemma (Waltz) if you want to look it up on youtube.):

[youtube].com/watch?v=9tWq0yngelk[/youtube]  
(If this doesn't show up I'm srry cuz idk how to get youtubes on here)

You and Sasuke both walked over to Kurenai and waited for the judges comments.

"So Kakashi, What do you think of their waltz?" Kurenai asked.

"It was simply wonderful" Kakashi said very proud of himself.

"Hokage?"

"You both have such good Chemistry, and you both did thid routine amazingly!"

"Iruka?"

"It was so wonderful, it made me cry! T-T"

"Well there you have it. Next couple will be Tenten and Neji, but after a couple minutes break!"

You both walked off. Both of you were smiling and you giggled when he picked you up on to his shoulder. He carried you all the way to the van.

"Where are we going? Don't you want to see the others?" you asked.

"No, and we're going back to the hotel."

_'OK?'_


	9. Chapter 7

~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~

You both got to the hotel. The hotel was completely emptied.(even most of the staff was not there.)It was like a ghost town. The only person there besides Sasuke, was the one who runs the lobby but he was in back sleeping, pretending to watch the monitors.

You and Sasuke snuck passed him onto the elevators. Sasuke held your hand all the way up to the 5th floor where your rooms were and walked you to his room.

He unlocked the door with his key and you both stepped inside into his room. It was nice and big with a awesome view. You sat on his big bed and looked at the view some more.

~Sasuke's POV~

Once we got in Sora sat on the bed. I looked at what she was looking at. It was the view outside the window.

_'That is a nice view but it doesn't compare to her beauty'_

I grabbed the popcorn and put the in movie into the player.

_**'I hope she'll like this movie. The guy said that all girls would like this movie, I hope he's right. If he's not I'll kick his ass later**_

I sat next to her on the bed and put the popcorn in front of us. Finally she stopped looking outside and looked at me.

"What are we watching?" she said in her cute voice.

~ Sora's POV ~

"What are we watching?" you said.

"It's called The Wedding Date," Sasuke said.

(If you haven't watched this movie then rent it, its pretty good and i'm not going to spoil any of it.)

"I've never seen this movie before."

"Good"

After Sasuke said that the movie began.

FF (to the end of the movie)

You were laying in between his legs and your head was laying on his chest. His arms were draped around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

"So did you like the movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty good,*yawn*"

"Looks like someone's tired"

You nodded your head and cuddled you face deeper into his chest and fell asleep. The last thing you heard was Sasuke's chuckle.


	10. Chapter 8

~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~

You wake up from the sun's light. You rubbed your eyes and then got up. Well actually tried to. There was strong arms holding you and you couldn't break from its grip. You tried three more times then gave up. When you looked down you see Sasuke's sleeping face.

_**'Awwww, he's so cute when he's asleep'**_

A moment later he opened his eyes. he kissed you on the cheek and said, "Good morning"

"Morning"

You place your head on his chest again and closed your eyes. About an hour passed by with total silence until Sasuke broke it.

"Pretty soon it's going to be time to go for the show."

You grunted as he said that. You opened your eyes again and sat up. This time Sasuke let you. You went for the door but something stopped you. Sasuke of course.

"Meet me downstairs in 30 mins."

"Ok"

With that you hurried to your room and did your daily routine.  
You get down there and there was a ton of people there.

"Sora! Over here." Sasuke yelled.

You walked over to him and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What's with all the people?" You asked him hopping he would know.

"Some school came last night. I think for like a vacation or school thing."

He said while taking a bite from his apple he had.  
You notice there was a plate in front of you. It had all your favorite snacks on it.

"Is this for me?" you asked him.

"Yeah, by the time you got down here there wouldn't be any food left so I got you some." He answered finishing his apple.

"Thanks!" you said and pecked him on the cheek then you started to eat the food.

FF

"Sora and Sasuke... Are you safe tonight?" Kurenai asked, "Yes you both are safe tonight. Please join the other Backstage"

You both ran backstage and plopped on the couch near the monitors.

"Shino & Ino and Kitsuninea and Lee, Which one of you is safe tonight?" Kurenai asked, "....Oh my god. Niether of you are saved tonight."

You gasped in shock.

_**'They never said anything about a double elimination!'**_

"Well thats it. Tune in next time" Kurenai said and then blackness came over the T.V.


	11. Chapter 9

_~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~_

You and Sasuke just got back from a very long day of practice. You were so tired that Sasuke carried you to your room.

"Thanks, Sasu," You said to him.

"It's no problem Sora. When did u start calling me Sasu?"

"I just felt like it."

You then smiled with a giggle and entered your room leaving him there in the hall.

Once you got in your room you couldn't stop smiling. The next show is going to be awesome. You plopped down on your bed and closed your eyes.

~Your Dream~

You were about to go on and do your routine. There was only one problem. Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke!" you yelled, but you couldn't hear your voice at all. Everyone around you were still going around doing what they were doing not noticing you at all. You gasped and grabbed your mouth.

'_What the heck? Why can't anyone hear me? This is weird.'_

Just then Naruto passed by with Hinata.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke?"

He didn't even look at you. He just kept going with Hinata. You got mad that he wasn't listening to you so you punched him but your hand went right through him.

'_**What the F*ck is going on?'**_

Then all of a sudden you felt like you were being shaken and you woke up. You saw Sasuke on top of you, obviously he was the one who was shaking you, Then Naruto was on his left, Hinata was on his right.

"What you guys doing in here?"

"We heard you screaming," Hinata said.

"So we broke down the door," Naruto said.

Then you looked at the door. It was ripped off it's hinges and broken into 3 big pieces.

'_**Wow'**_

Then Sasuke moved you head so you would be looking at him.

"And I woke you up." Sasuke said.

'_So it was all a dream? That felt like one real dream.'_

"Are you ok, Sora?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I just a bad dream."

"I don't think she'll be able to stay in this room if the door is like that," Naruto stated the obvious.

"No duh, dunce. She'll just move into my room," Sasuke said bluntly.

"No! **NO!** **NO!**" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why not? She is my girlfriend, and it is closer to bring her stuff over that yours which is two floors lower."

"Wait a second. When did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

That got Sasuke to look at you. Naruto smirked when you said that.

"Well if you never asked her then she isn't your girlfriend after all! HA!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke and when he said 'ha' he poked Sasuke in the nose.

This got Sasuke angry, but then he tried to cool down and said, "Remember? We were sitting on my bed? Before you went to sleep I asked."

"Huh? I-"

Sasuke stopped you with a look that says "Just go with it, or do you want to share a room with 'him'."

"Oh yeah. That was the day we left early."

You rubbed you the back of your head while your eyes were close and you had a big grin on your face.

"What?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sora let's get you moved into my room. It really getting late and you need your sleep."

"Ok"

"What do you mean by ok?" Naruto yelled/ asked.

"Naruto, you are going to wake up everyone. Why don't you take Hinata back to her room and go to sleep."

"That is a good idea Sora, Naruto you should go do that, how about like now." Sasuke said coldly at Naruto.

FF

You were all moved into Sasuke's room. Naruto did take your advice and walked Hinata to her room.

You plopped onto Sasuke's both of yours bed. Then Sasuke came out of the bathroom with only his boxers on with a towel in his hands drying his hair. He then sat on the other side of the bed then laid down so that he could see your face.

"So…"

"So what?" Sasuke asked and moved his head into your lap.

"Are you going to ask me or not?"

Sasuke sighed, and said, "Even if you didn't know it I always thought of you as my girlfriend."

"That is sweet in all but I still want you to ask."

"Fine. Sora? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know… I think Naruto was going to ask me."

Sasuke then got mad at that, which made you smirk. Then Sasuke decide to tickle you.

"Sasuke! Stop!" you yelled at him.

"Not until you say yes."

"Fine. Fine. Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Sasuke smiled then he came up and kissed you on the lips then turned off the lights.

"Time for bed" Sasuke said and then you both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 10

~*~ Chapter 10 ~*~

You were on the stage. Kurenai was announcing that you were up next and was showing the clips of your past week of practicing. You laughed at one part of it, and then got focused again.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked you as he was taking a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be." You answered quietly.

The music began to play and you started to dance like in the practices the past week.

What it looked like:

.com/watch?v=h8Dv-ZOrcAU

After your routine was done, Sasuke slung his arm around you and walked with you towards the judges. You didn't listen really to them because you were too wrapped up in what happened this morning. You looked at your hand and thought about what happened again.

{Flash Back}

You woke up early in the morning. The sun was peeking through the slightly drawn curtains. You saw that your face was lying on Sasuke's chest. You woke up a bit then noticed Sasuke's arms were snaked around your waist, and both your legs were entangled with his.

"Morning Beautiful…" Sasuke said softly while trailing off.

"Morning." You said so soft Sasuke barely heard you.

Then there were many loud bangs on your room's door. You grumbled and got up to see who it was. You looked through the little eyehole and it was Naruto. You opened the door to be tackled by him.

"What happened?"Naruto yelled at you while poking his finger into your nose. At this time Sasuke was up and ripped Naruto off you and helped you up.

"What are you talking about dunce?" Sasuke said to Naruto coldly.

"What do you mean by what do you mean?" Naruto asked Sasuke then Naruto said while taking steps closer to you, "What did HE do to you Sora?"

Every step Naruto took you took a step back. You were almost to the wall when you slipped on a banana peel. {A/N: I watched Ouran High School Host Club during the time from I posted till now and I thought I should add it :P}

You grabbed the lamp near you but it didn't help you from falling. The light bulb broke on it and you accidently put your right hand right on the pieces as you got up.

Sasuke ran to you and looked at your hand knowing what you did before you did yourself. He pulled you into your bathroom and put you on the counter to sit on. He pulled you right hand into the sink to wash it off. You didn't release what he was doing until you saw that the sink turned red.

"Sora, you okay?" Sasuke asked you as he guided you to the wardrobe room.

"Yeah" you said as you switched into a different outfit.

FF

This was the week that everyone had to do two routines. Both of you got on stage again in you places and waited for the music to start.

What it looked like:

.com/watch?v=iVuoHi9qtGc

After you got your comments you didn't even bother to change back into your other outfit that you came in. You basically ran to the van and got into it and made it go back to the hotel. Good thing Sasuke gave you the key to your room, otherwise you would be stuck waiting for him to open the door.

About an hour and a half later Sasuke comes in the room. The room was barely lit since you wanted to go to sleep but you made sure he could see his way into the room. He found you lying and shaking (from the coolness in the room that was from the air conditioning someone forgot to shut off) in the bed, cuddling a pillow and the covers all on the ground. Sasuke just chuckled and picked up the covers and put some on you.

Then you open your eyes completely aware of him being back. You could feel his body heat near, so you looked up. There he was just watching you sleep. You propped yourself up and asked him a question.

"So who went home?"

"Naruto and Tamari."

"O. Okay." And with that you fell back into the bed and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 11

~*~ Chapter 11 ~*~

You woke up from a long night. You were still tired and the bed was so nice and warm, but you had to get your style of your dnce and had to pt some effort into practising the coreography . You yawn and stretched you arms up high above your head. Then your arms fell quickly back to your sides again. You looked at the time, it was 6:30 am. You were not a fan of this early start.

You got off the bed and started for the shower. Ten you reelized that Sasuke wasn't up yet. You went back to the bed, on his side and sat down softly. You put your hand on his shoulder and softly said," Sasuke, Time to wake up."

He grunted and opened his eyes. You smiled back at him and went into the bathroom. You started the shower and got in. After the shower was done you did all your daily things and let Sasuke into the room.  
He didn't look to thrilled waking up this early either. He started the shower again and went into it, not caring that you were there. You left the room and closed the door. You wanted to give him some privacy.  
You changed into something confortable. Basically a T-shirt and jeens. Once you were done canging so was Sasuke. You didn't notice he brought clothes with him in there.

He looked towards you and you nodded. You both went down the hall to the elevators. They brought you to the first floor of the hotel, and you walked to where the breakfast hall was. You both took something on the go and got into the van.

You noticed that there weren't as many vans now. 'It must be getting close to the finals' you thought. You shook it out of your head as you unpeeled you banana and took a bite. As you neared the studio you were thinking of what will happen next. What style will you get? Will this go smoothly and easily? You wouldn't know until you stepped out of the van and into the studio.


	14. Chapter 12

~*~ Chapter 12 ~*~

The van came to a stop. You and the others jumped out of the van and it drove away from the curb. You looked up at the studio. Sasuke tugged your hand and you woke up from the daze you were in. He smiled at you and both of you walked into the lobby of the studio. Once in the lobby, you noticed Kakashi was also with Kurenai. You wondered why he was there, but it was soon answer when he spoke.

"Congrats! You made it to the top 4 couples! Tomorrow night will be the determining factor on who will be in the finals!"

You looked around and notice there were only four couples left out of eight. _**'I wonder who is going to get the spots left. Hopefully Sasuke and I get in. It would be a real shame to lose now. Please say we get a really easy routine and style.' **_

"Thank you Kakashi. Now let's draw for your styles."

One by one the couples picked there envelopes from the hat. Sasuke had it in his hands, waiting for permission to open it. When Kurenai nodded, Sasuke opened it swiftly. The words on the card inside were **Paso Doble.**

FF

When you got back into the hotel room, you flopped on the bed. You sighed and closed your eyes for a moment and regretfully opening them again. The room was full of bright lights. It looked like Sasuke had just turned them on. You sigh and got up off the bed. Sasuke was at the foot of the bed, looking at you. You walked slowly towards him and looked into his eyes. They were calm looking. You stood looking into his eyes then moved towards him. You gave him a big hug, wrapping your arms around him and snuggling your face into his chest. Not a minute later and you felt his warm arms holding you close.

You wake up slowly and noticed a bright light coming from the room's window. You sat up from you position, and noticed you were on the bed. An arm was draped over your waist and moved slightly for your movement. You rubbed your eyes and stretched your arms above your head. You loudly yawned and then sighed. Your eyes were drawn to the clock on the nightstand. You had a half hour to get ready for the big day. You nudged Sasuke a bit to wake him up. He grunted but soon he was sitting up next to you.

After about a minute of sitting there, you got up and walked over to your dresser and picked out some comfortable clothes, a pair of jeans and a tank top. You slowly put the cloths on and looked at Sasuke. He wasn't too thrilled about having to wake up. Neither did you. He got up off the bed and when to the bathroom. While he was in there you sat down on a chair and got some flip flops on. He then walked out of the bathroom and found some clean clothes. He put them on then swiftly got his shoes on. You both walked down to the Breakfast room together, but you weren't hungry so you both decided to just get on the van that was already there to pick the semi-finalists up.

It seemed like forever to get to the studio. Once you had gotten there, you went straight to wardrobe. Once you had your routine's clothes on you when to Hair and make-up. Sasuke was already there and looked pretty much done. You guys had the last routine of the night when you looked on the board. You were a little nervous of that fact but it didn't get to you.

You could see that the time of your routine was coming shortly. You and Sasuke walked onto backstage and waited for your cues to come on. You shook out your nerves and you said _**'Let's do this'**_ softly to Sasuke. He smirked when hearing this but it soon disappeared as they were calling you both onto the stage.

You walked onto the stage. It was pitch black then dark blue lights around the stage turned on. Soon the music began to play and you began to dance.

.com/watch?v=J8Wx-rnqJ6Q

(What it looked like of course, Idk if it has the comments at the end or not but the comments were good for you and Sasuke since that routine rocked.)

After the comments on your routine it was finally time to figure out who will be going to be in the finals. There was a twist this week that no one knew about. The judges were going to pick the finalists instead of the people at home. The judges had a little time to deliberate. They took at least 15 minutes or more. They had a tie and then soon after they had made up their minds.

They were going to announce it to the viewers on the next week show, since there wasn't any time in the normal programming to show who was a finalist and who was not. Even though the viewers didn't know, the dancer would. They posted who was a finalist on the bulletin board that was backstage. You and Sasuke rushed to the bulletin board. You looked for your names. They were there! You took in a deep sigh of relief and hugged Sasuke to death. Once you got over how happy you were to be a finalist, you looked to see who your compition was. You looked on the sheet again and it said, _'Neji and Tenten.' _

They were going to be hard to beat but you believe that if you guys got a routine that was familiar to you, that you could win hands down. You awoke from your thoughts and looked at Sasuke. He look ready to collapse. '_All these weird hours, late nights, and hard practices must be taking a toll on him,' _you thought. You smiled at him and took his hand. He gladly accepted your hand and walked to the van.


End file.
